Embodiments of the present invention relate to a cleaning robot.
A cleaning robot is an apparatus which removes foreign substances such as dust, while traveling automatically over an area to be cleaned without a user's operation, and performs a cleaning operation while traveling along a predetermined traveling pattern. Also, the cleaning robot may determine a distance to an obstacle installed within a cleaning area, such as furniture, a wall and a home appliance, through a sensor, and may change a direction automatically by selectively driving a left motor and a right motor.
In such a cleaning robot, suctioned dust is collected in a dust collecting part, and an alarm is generated to remove the dust in the dust collecting part, when a predetermined amount of the dust is accumulated in the dust collecting part.
Meanwhile, to perform an automatic cleaning operation without a user's help, the cleaning robot may include not only a sensor part and a driving unit, but also a high-performance central processing unit (CPU) part having a fast processing speed and a high-powered motor for a high-efficiency cleaning operation.
Currently, the above-described specification is simply used for only a purpose of cleaning a floor.